Steel and Ivory
by Fanficxoverlady
Summary: Kagome didn't know what to expect when she met Naruto making out with him as she showed him to his room and landing them both in a marriage contract was definitely not it though.
1. Cue for Proposal

Steel and Ivory

Summary: As a child, Kagome hated to be the smallest of all the children her age, especially considering how tall her brothers were. As a fully fledged Chunin, she was grateful for her smaller stature as it caused her enemies to underestimate her. Looking at the loudmouthed blonde traveling with her elder brother's old friend though she wasn't sure how to handle the boy who made sure people underestimated him in a completely different way.

Pairing: Naruto x Kagome

Chapter 1: Cue for Proposal

…

Tsukigakure.

The Village Hidden under the Moon. He had remembered they had a team from this village during his Chunin exams.

The forest gave him the creeps and it felt like someone or something was watching him and the Pervy Sage.

He didn't like it.

"Are you sure your letter made it to your friend?" Naruto asked slowly,

"Hai, hai, Naruto-kun. Sesshomaru-sama and his siblings will be waiting to greet us whether they got my message or not. It's customary for Tsukigakure to always give strangers warm welcomes, due to some ancient legend the village holds close."

His words did little to comfort the blonde haired ninja who had grown into himself in the three years he'd been traveling with Jiraiya.

Something deep withing Naruto unsettled him and with the Kyuubi's instruction, turned to face an empty bit of the forest. After searching the darkness for what felt like a lifetime, Naruto huffed and jogged to catch up with his sensei.

He didn't notice the pair of blue eyes that followed him as he trailed after the man.

Taisho Kagome was a very skilled shinobi her specialties included genjutsu and all other forms of stealth training. She was slightly surprised the boy her age almost caught her the only ones able to do so were Sesshomaru and on occasion Inuyasha. As it stood she deduced that these were the two shinobi her brother was expecting her to travel with.

When the two made it to the outside walls of the village Kagome performed the shunshin no jutsu and appeared before the two in a slight breeze and camellia petals. Naruto tensed but Jiraiya simply smiled before rushing to Kagome and taking her hands within his own.

"My dear, as beautiful as the Tsubaki which you've arrived with, you know it is a symbol of love in some cultures."

Kagome took her hands from the older man, "During the Edo period it represented a noble death among ninja, samurai and other warriors. Yours will be anything but if you flirt with me again, hentai."

Naruto tried hard to hide the snort that escaped him from the girls words, but at Jiraiya's glare he knew he was failing miserably.

"I thought we were supposed to be greeted with a warm welcome." the toad sage pouted, just as a man nearly a foot taller than the girl beside him jumped down from the all behind them.

"That was before you tried flirting with Kagome here. She's our resident prodigy and I doubt Sesshomaru would let just anyone whisk her off even one of Konoha's Sanin."

"You must be Sesshomaru-sama's siblings then?" Jiraiya questioned looking more miserable than he ever had since their arrival.

"I am Taisho Kagome this is my older brother Taisho Inuyasha, and you of course already know our eldest brother …."

Kagome trailed off as a powerful aura appeared next to the first two arrivals, "Sesshomaru-sama."

"Jiraiya-san please you and your charge are welcome to Tsukigakure. I'm sure you're both tired. Kagome-san perhaps you can show-"

"Uzumaki Naruto." Jiraiya filled in for the silver haired man and the look the Kage gave to Naruto was like he was seeing past his very soul. He glanced at his sister for a moment before nodding to himself and changing tactics told Kagome to show him to the room in the west wing.

He noticed her blue eyes narrow into slits and he was nervous about this west wing but at Jiraiya's look of encouragement bit his tongue as Kagome led him through the small village.

"There's a genjustu to make it appear twilight?" Naruto asked as he noticed his tour guide was leaving him behind.

"Village Hidden under the Moon." she explained as if speaking to a small child causing Naruto's eye to twitch slightly.

"You're kind of a bitch do you know that?" he asked her sarcastically. He felt the kunai at his throat before he saw it. The small woman's stature attested to her speed apparently but Naruto didn't even flinch as he felt the metal press into his neck.

"We're supposed to be descended from the Great Dog Demon Lord of the Feudal Era. If you wish to insult me Naruto-kun," at this she lowered her voice and her breath was husky against his ear, he also noticed she was now firmly pressed up against him and now his body was doing things he just didn't have time for., "You'll have to try **harder** than that."

Kami help him but he could have sworn he felt her hand ghosting right over him. Barely grazing against something he knew was definitely harder than what he needed or wanted at the moment.

And the damned fox was enjoying this!

He knew of ninja who were trained in the art of seduction, he knew Anko, Kurenai and if rumor was to be believed Ino had taken classes in the art but those were all women from his village. Now Kagome a ninja from Tsuki was an ally to his own village but this girl didn't get the memo apparently that he should be off limits.

She was very pretty though. From her petite stature to her long black hair which reached her waist to her ocean blue eyes just a shade darker than his own. Her curves much to his horror or delight, he wasn't sure which yet, appeared to come straight out of ero-sennin's books.

_**'The girl exudes power and for whatever reason she is flirting with you kit, I would try not to mess this up.'**_

And Kami if Kagome really was flirting with him. She turned and began walking again which would have given Naruto ample time to think of just what the hell was going on except for the fact. The Tsukikage's little sister was just as blessed with her rear assets as she was her top ones.

…

Kagome didn't really know what possessed her to be so forward with the boy. He was rather cute though. He's golden looks and his familiar blue eyes a striking difference between the silver and black coloring of everyone else in her small village.

_'Sesshomaru-nii would be mortified if he knew I used my training on his friend's student like that.'_

She hurriedly turned around and found herself smiling as she felt Naruto's stare on her backside before he quickly caught up to her.

Kagome could see what Sesshomaru was doing an even stronger alliance between Konoha and Tsuki would be good for both villages. The numbers Konoha had and the trade market of Tsuki would boost ones economy and the other's military standing. Not that Tsuki's ninja were weak despite their numbers they made up for it in pure strength and talent.

For Sesshomaru to put this boy right next to the room from her own; it had Kagome's heart racing. He had hinting of an arranged marriage whether it would be Inuyasha or herself was always left in the air, unanswered. Perhaps he didn't even know until he saw the connection between the two of them just now. But it was quite bold of her brother to put the blonde in a room intended for her intended.

Kagome looked the boy up and down. While he wasn't as tall as Inuyasha or Sesshomaru she knew he was still maybe only 15 or 16 and had a bit more growing to do anyway. He was already taller than her not like she was growing anymore than 5'1" though so most people are. His shoulders were broader than she was expecting and what his gaudy orange jacket didn't cover left Kagome no doubt how fit he was underneath. All in all he was quite nice to look at.

Before she realized it she was in front of the family compound and drug Naruto through the manor until they made it to Naruto's room.

"This is where you'll be staying," Kagome stopped abruptly and winced as Naruto ran into her.

He steadied her by grabbing her waist from behind and she hoped he didn't hear her little intake of breath as he did so.

"I'll be right next door," she whispered staring down at his lips then hastening to look at his eyes hoping he didn't notice her own eye's movements.

As it happened he did notice but he was much more enticed by the girl licking her lips as she stared at his own for him to pay too close attention to her eyes.

Naruto lurched forward unexpectedly and pinned the girl to the wall his lips pressing against hers softly despite the rough gesture of his dominating actions. Kagome shocked him when she raised her legs to wrap around the blonde's waist kissing him back for all she was worth. A shiver went down her body straight to her core when she felt him actually growl in approval at what she'd done.

Just as he was going to break apart from their kiss, Kagome left no room for negotiations as she ran her nails across the back of his neck until she grabbed a hold of his golden locks and started peppering little kisses amidst his jaw. He groaned causing Kagome to let out what he could have sworn was a content purr. The both of them quickly broke apart shortly after at the sound of Jiraiya's voice.

"I know you won't believe me but I swear I had no idea the kid had it in him."

"Hn," Sesshomaru did look skeptical, but turned to his friend regardless, "This actually could be a good thing I know Sarutobi-sama wished to have a betrothal between the two when they were first born but my mother was against having her daughter set up like that. Now that they are older however …"

Sesshomaru trailed off knowing Jiraiya knew what he spoke of, he was the teenager's godfather after all. Sarutobi just wanted Naruto looked after and despite how archaic it seemed now a part of Sarutobi always felt the villagers wouldn't see past the fox to see the boy and one day man that was Naruto.

"Tsunade-chan is the Hokage now but perhaps Kagome might come back with us on a trial basis. We can work the details out as the two get to know each other."

Naruto and Kagome looked at each other nervously. A bit of harmless, yet hormonal kissing shouldn't equate into a marriage proposal but looking at the two white haired men a sinking feeling was growing in the pit of their stomachs.

"That is acceptable. My council and I would work on a contract and then speak to the Hokage-sama in person to work out details."

Kagome had never been more made at her instincts. They just landed her a damn marriage proposal and as she looked at the cute blonde she realized his thoughts weren't too far from her own.

…

AN: Hello I know it's been a while but I finally got a break from work to work on my writing. I have been working on my Harry Potter stories but my muse for Naruto'Inuyasha Crossovers has struck me badly the past few months. So I've created this story because there are far too many UchihabrotherxKagome pairings. Not that I'm hating on that because I love that pairing I just needed something a bit different than the normal pairings I was coming across. Expect an update from Moon Trance probably soon since we're going on that roller coaster ride again with this inspiration of mine. I have been working on my Harry Potter stuff too just not like how I was before.

In other news if anyone is interested in doing some fanart for my stories so I could update my covers for each one please don't hesitate to let me know


	2. Wife in View

Steel and Ivory

Chapter 2: Wife in View

…

Despite the unspoken marriage proposal in the air, Sesshomaru kept Kagome and Naruto separated from each other for the rest of the foreign ninjas' stay with them.

She was absolutely mortified when over udon one night at dinner, her brother had the audacity to tell Jiraiya that he expected his sister's virtue to be kept until after the wedding. Despite it being her favorite food, she quickly excused herself to her bed chambers least she pass out from the shame at the dinner table.

Naruto hadn't faired much better mumbling to Jiraiya he was only fifteen and needed to bring someone back home before he could settle down.

Kagome didn't take it too personally, at only fifteen herself and recently promoted to Chunin she felt quite similar in the fact that she was not ready to settle down. Despite being legal adults due to their ninja status neither wanted the responsibility of a spouse quite yet.

Jiraiya had laughed saying he would sooner break up one of their spars on their way to Konoha than another make out session. Apparently being caught by their parental figures scarred them enough to where they did not want a repeat. Sesshomaru wasn't quite convinced and said due to their natural instincts if left alone long enough it was bound to happen again.

She wanted to agree with Jiraiya more than her brother but she found she couldn't. Something about the loudmouthed blonde called to her like a beacon inviting her home. At least she knew she wasn't the only one, she felt the stares he would give her when he felt no one was looking. It was endearing and she wondered why he didn't already have a girlfriend back home.

He was definitely unexpected. She could feel the power roll of of him and yet his loudmouthed attitude made it clear he was used to being underestimated.

It was something they had in common. She was used to people thinking her weak thanks to her short stature and feminine curves. It was a double edged sword. One she wasn't even sure she was willing to learn at the tender age of 13 but now, looking at Naruto she was grateful for the seduction lessons she went through. Powerful did not always equal intelligent when it came to these matters and Naruto did seem a bit dense when it came to the opposite sex. After that first make-out section he couldn't even look her in the eyes for the rest of their visit; something that grated her nerves quite a bit.

She sighed as they made their way through the forest, Konoha should be about another hour away.

She stretched languidly on the tree waiting for Naruto and Jiraiya-sama to catch up. Naruto was right about her speed the first time they met. Though she was more impressed with the compliments the Toad sage gave her than the genin. She couldn't believe he didn't get promoted during the last Chunin exams but under the threat of Orochimaru's attack she could understand why not many did. She was lucky that she got promoted after a mission with Sango and Ayame. It was unanimous by not only Sesshomaru but his council as well. Miroku, Inuyasha and Shippo were quite put out of it until they were promoted a few months later after completing a few more missions of their own.

"Kagome-chan! Do you have to run so fast?" Her musings were stopped by Naruto's whine and she smiled seeing her betrothed and his teacher a bit winded due to them trying to keep up with her.

"Gomen'asai, Naruto-kun. I didn't realize how fast I was going, I'm a bit excited to see Konohagakure. I've never been."

At this his look turned sheepish and he rubbed the back of his head nervously, "I'll show you around as soon as we finish reporting to Baa-chan, Dattebayu!"

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun! I can't wait to see everything" Kagome smiled hugging the boy as she thanked him.

Naruto recovered fairly quickly patting her back causing Kagome's eyes to narrow.

_'This awkward, shy phase of his is getting old."_ she thought to herself; still he was trying which was better than the stammering mess he was in front of her brothers after they got caught kissing.

Jiraiya chuckled as he watched the two, "We're almost to the gates let's hurry up and report to Tsunade-sama so we can relax and you can show your girlfriend the town Naruto."

"She's not my girlfriend!" he shouted and Jiraiya looked thoughtful for a moment before agreeing with him.

"Your soon to be fiance then."

Kagome giggled at the man's antics noticing the blush on the blonde's face.

Their "Marriage Proposal" was quite unorthodox but the longer she was around the blonde and he shared with her about his teammates and his goals of rescuing Sasuke and becoming the Hokage the more she genuinely found she liked the boy walking with her currently. She grew up as "the Princess". Tsukikage are hereditary unlike other villages. Her father Touga was before Sesshomaru and all three grew up with the possibility of an arranged marriage. Naruto never had that growing up and she realized it was probably quite a shock to him. She did know that she was attracted to him and he was definitely attracted to her and she was willing to "date" him until he realized that their union could be beneficial for the both of them not just their villages.

Kagome's stealth and brilliance in genjutsu was just as powerful as Naruto's ninjutsu and taijutsu where he was weak she would be able to cover him they could be a formidable power couple given the chance.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Naruto sped past her in his excitement and she and Jiraiya hurried to catch him all three stopping at the gate before him.

"Well, well, look who's home! It's good to see you, Naruto-san."

"Izumo-san, Jiraiya-sensei and I brought a guest from Tsuki!"

"Hello, my name is Taisho Kagome! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Kagome said bowing next to Naruto.

"Kagome-hime, it's wonderful to meet you as well, Lady Tsunade warned me we'd have a special visitor today, when I saw Naruto I assumed it was him and Jiraiya-sama."

"Please just Kagome is fine, I like to think of myself as a ninja before anything else." she waved him off as Jiraiya led the two away towards the Hokage tower.

"Why'd he call you a princess?" Naruto asked to her quietly.

Kagome looked at him over, he appeared deep in thought so she whispered back, "Tsukikage positions are hereditary, not like in Konohagakure. Before Sesshomaru our father, Touga was the village leader. I'm not really a princess but because it's a bloodline thing a lot of people, outsiders especially refer to me as '-hime'" Kagome explained with a tight look upon her face as Naruto shook his head understanding her words.

It didn't take long at all before they were in front of Lady Tsunade, it was an even shorter amount of time before her assistant, Shizune lead Kagome to the quarters they have when diplomats from foreign lands stay. Naruto being urged to meet up with his normal team so he could be tested on his skills while he was out with Jiraiya. The two sages were left to talk in private and Kagome had no doubt that he would be bringing up their "betrothal" and her brother's arrival in about a weeks time.

"This is where you'll be staying, Kagome-hime. You're free to explore Konoha at your leisure, of course."

"Thank you, Shizune-san. Please call me Kagome. I'd hate for people to see me as a princess here, instead of a ninja."

"Of course, Kagome-chan." Shizune agreed bowing before walking away from the girl.

Kagome took in her surroundings, pleased that she wasn't led to a grander room, suitable for Daimyo's and actual royalty.

Her first order of business before she went exploring for the training grounds though …

A shower.

…

Naruto was quite pleased with himself.

Spoiling Icha Icha for Kakashi-sensei wasn't the most noblest of ways to win the bells for himself and Sakura-chan but he figured it was karma for the '1000 years of death' Kakashi pulled on him two years ago.

"I can't believe that actually worked, how about I treat you to ramen for coming up with that plan." Sakura told him happily.

"Really that would be awesome!" Naruto cheered but then thought of something before continuing, "I really need to check on Kagome-chan make sure she's okay before we go. We can invite her too, if you don't mind, Sakura?" Naruto asked as an afterthought

"Kagome-chan? Did you go out and find yourself a girlfriend, Naruto-kun?"

"Jiraiya-sensei says negotiations are being made between the Tsukikage and Baa-chan for a marriage proposal." he said quietly and Sakura fell over at his words.

"Are you serious?" she recovered quickly.

Naruto nodded once in the affirmative, "Jiraiya said that the Third actually thought of it when we were first born but Kagome's mom wasn't a big fan. Truthfully I think I do like her." he admitted and Sakura smiled softly noticing the blush on his face, "I'm not sure about the whole 'wedding' thing but Pervy sage says I should take her seriously especially since he knows for a fact I like her."

"Well then she definitely needs to come with us for ramen." Sakura decided

"Where is she staying at?"

Naruto hummed in happiness at Sakura's welcoming attitude before he answered, "I have no idea."

Sakura was determined Naruto wouldn't make her trip again at his blasé responses.

…

Kagome had finished her shower enjoying the hot water and steam that filled the bathroom.

She quickly wrapped the towel around her and grabbed her red ribbon once her hair was dried off tying it into a high ponytail so as not to get into her face and proceeded to get dressed in her normal ninja clothes. A white top with red outlines was quickly tied on her; with a pair of matching shorts followed by her black bandages she wrapped around her arms, one in a crisscross pattern going up to just below her elbow and the other around her wrist where she placed her small black and gold gauntlet, each knuckle holding a small seal for emergency adrenaline pills should the need arise. She placed a matching black and gold obi around her waist. She finished her ensemble with crisscrossing her black bandages up her right leg and doing the same to the bottom of her left foot and ankle before slipping her sandals on to go exploring.

When she opened the door she was pleasantly surprised to see Naruto poised to knock on her door.

"Naruto-kun! I was just about to go exploring your village. I didn't think you or your teammate would have finished so soon."

Naruto took a loud gulp of air and Kagome smiled as she watched him look her up and down.

"Naruto-kun? Aren't you going to introduce us?"

Kagome tilted her head and looked at the slightly taller girl, and smiled warmly at her. "You must be Sakura-san, Naruto spoke fondly of you and your other teammate along with your sensei. It's a pleasure I'm Taisho Kagome."

"Haruno Sakura." she answered with a smile, **"Cha I can see why Naruto got with her, the pervert!"**

"I was just telling Naruto I would take him out for ramen since he came up with the plan that let us finally defeat Kakashi-sensei."

"I'd be delighted, Haruno-san." Kagome said bowing slightly

"Sakura please."

"Then please call me Kagome! I'm excited to have met one of Naruto-kun's friends."

Naruto watched the interaction with baited breath. It was one thing for Sakura to pretend to like the girl when he spoke of her earlier but he was nervous what would happen once the two actually met face to face.

He let out a laugh as he heard Kagome whisper to Sakura lightly, "Is your sensei really as perverted as Naruto-kun said?"

…

The trip to Ichiraku's was uneventful as the two kunoichi whispered to each other. Naruto falling back as he listened to the two gossip.

"And Kurenai-sensai and Asuma-sensei have been skirting around each other for weeks now, when everyone who's around them knows they like each other."

Naruto sensed the other two teams before he saw them and quickened his pace to catch up to the girls. Grabbing Kagome's hand in the process.

Startled, Kagome looked down at their hands and smiled shyly up at the genin.

Sakura watched the cute display on side of her, before she saw Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji arrive and she was able to head off the trio before Ino could start questioning the other girl.

"Watch what you say Ino. Naruto is very protective of her." Sakura warned as Ino moved her gaze to the couple.

"How did a dobe like Naruto get with a girl like that?" she whispered back to the pinkette

"They met on his travels with Jiraiya-sama."

The Ino-Shika-Cho team watched as the shorter girl leaned up to whisper something into Naruto's ear and he nodded though his eyes narrowed a bit at Shikamaru and Chouji.

_'I never had an issue with Shikamaru or Chouji. What the hell gives!"_

"**We shall be quite possessive of the girl until the mating is complete. Do you ningen learn nothing of the youkai you seal yourselves with?"**

Naruto swallowed heavily before putting on a smile and tugging Kagome's hand toward his other friends.

"Ino. Shikamaru. Chouji. Allow me to introduce Kagome-chan …" and he paused for a moment as if debating his next words, " … my girlfriend."

He was nervous about using the term but he did not regret it to see the smile on her face once the word left his lips. He also did not miss the fact she squeezed his hand back tightly.

"It's a pleasure to meet more of Naruto-kun's friends."

Ino looked back and forth between the two before she whisked Kagome right out of his hands and led her over to Sakura to continue catching Kagome up on Konoha's gossip.

Naruto looked awkwardly at the two other boys, before Shikamaru broke the tension with his standard, "Troublesome." before leading Naruto and Chouji to the ramen bar where the girls were already waiting. Once their orders were placed Naruto heard Sakura call out to Hinata and the shy girl made her way over to the other girls, while Kiba and Shino joined the other boys.

Kiba whistled looking Kagome up and down before speaking more loudly than he probably should, "Who's the babe? And where did she come from to have an ass like that?"

"Shut your mouth, before I shut it for you mutt!" Naruto growled taking a step towards the Inuzuka.

"Hey man what gives?"

"That Kiba," began Shikamaru, "is Naruto's girlfriend."

"No shit, how'd you trick her into dating you?" he asked back to Naruto,

"Well it wasn't so much as trick as I was showing him to his room and he pinned me to the wall for a make out session. Had to stay with him after that, see what else his tongue could do." Kagome spoke to him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She had had enough of the boys' conversation.

Naruto was the first to break the silence by nervously laughing, "She's joking, of course."

"Mostly." Kagome agreed as Ayame came out with their orders.

"Who knew Naruto had it in him." Sakura spoke to their group, "How is it kissing Naruto?"

"Oh yes, we need to know all of the details." Ino prodded

It was the quiet Hinata who stuck up for her though. "Perhaps Kagome-san wishes for her and Naruto-kun's relationship to remain private. Kiba-kun was really crass calling them out the way he did."

"Thank you Hinata." Kagome nodded. "Between us though Naruto-kun can be almost animalistic when it comes to that. Gentle and soft at the same time though, if that makes sense."

Ino and Sakura both nodded in the positive, "Nope not a lick of sense," Ino joked

"We better stop talking and eat Naruto is already on his second bowl."

"You should have known better than to offer to pay, Sakura-chan." Ino fussed lightly as Sakura slumped over.

Kagome looked over at Naruto laughing at something Shikamaru had said and she smiled sweetly when their eyes met and he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

Kagome could definitely get used to Naruto and Konohagakure.

…

AN: I am having so much fun writing this. If Kagome seems a little ooc it is because it's an alternate universe where she grew up as a ninja, studied the art of ninja seduction, and had the thought that an arranged marriage could possibly be in her future due to her status as "royalty". I am a bit torn on where I should place Hinata in this story given her longstanding crush on Naruto. I'm aware it will need to be addressed but as of now I'm unsure where it should leave the two kunoichi.

AN2: There is currently a poll up on my profile about which story you've all missed the most and are dying for an update. Some of my stories are from several years ago and need revisions and updating before I can update a new chapter. I have posted a new chapter to one of my longer stories Lunar Love if you'd like to check that out.

AN3: As always constructive reviews are appreciated it really does help to keep me motivated on if you all like the plot I've written.


	3. Enter the Moonlit Queen

Steel and Ivory

Chapter 3: Enter the Moonlit Queen

…

Kagome wiped the sweat from her brow as she spread her senses out to find the other girl. She barely had time to jump out of the way as Sakura's fist came crashing down splitting the tree she was hiding in, into thousands of splinters, sticks of wood and leaves.

"Thought you'd be better than that the way Naruto-kun goes on about you, Kagome-chan?"

The black haired girl's eyes narrowed at the jab and with a few quick hand signs she was behind Sakura, her twin blades reaching her elbows at Sakura's neck and stomach respectively.

Sakura was for all intents and purposes stuck.

"Okay, okay I give." Sakura relented as Kagome slowly moved her blades back to their sheaths on her side.

"Where do you even find weapons like that?"

Kagome looked up at her now friend and smiled, "Our village has temples dedicated to the elements, Syi Salika and Loka Luha were located in the Temple of Wind until they called to me. Mostly women in my village use them during festivals during a dance not for actual fighting anymore."

"You named your weapons? Isn't that a boy thing?" Sakura asked lightly and Kagome laughed

"Normally but these blades are sentient. They can speak to me during battle urging me to destroy evil and purify the land. The last known wielder from the records in our village say a priestess called Talim wielded them in a hunt for a cursed weapon."

Before Sakura could reply Ino came running up to the pair of them, "You have got to come quickly the most handsome man I've ever seen just entered the village!"

And with that she took off at a run to get another glimpse of this man.

"Shall we?" asked Sakura and Kagome merely nodded as she ran after her new friend with Sakura.

…

"Aren't they dreamy?" Ino sighed as she watched the leader speak to the guards at the gate.

"You realize he's nearly 35, right?" Kagome questioned her lightly, "You'd have better luck with Inuyasha, Shippo or Koga they're only a year older than us."

Ino looked at Sakura and quickly rounded on Kagome, "You know him?"

"Hai. I'll introduce you."

Sesshomaru was waiting on the guard to look over his entourage's I.D.'s so he could get the meeting with the Hokage over it.

"Sesshomaru-sama."

He looked over and raised a brow at Kagome noticing her more than formal bow.

"You'll get dirt on your nose, bowing so lowly to the ground." He informed her with an eye roll. He had to refrain from wincing as a hand connected with the back of his head.

"There is no reason to tease, Sesshomaru I raised you better than that."

The woman that spoke smiled at Kagome and opened her arms for her, Kagome smiled enthusiastically and fell into her embrace. She missed Sakura and Ino's shocked expressions as her next words fell from her lips, " Gobodō-sama."

Sakura was the first to recover shutting her mouth and motioning for Ino to do the same.

The woman Kagome called "Lady Mother" could be no one but her own mother. She had the same elegant face as the man Ino dubbed "hot" but her long black hair and blue eyes were the same as Kagome's.

Sakura couldn't tell how Kagome wasn't bothered by her lack of dress in front of this regal woman. A traditional white and purple kimono with camellia flowers and petals were place intricately among the fabric and Sakura could have sworn when she moved it was woven with golden thread.

"Okasama. These are my new friends Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura."

"It's a pleasure ladies." the woman nodded her head in greeting.

Before they could say anything Sesshomaru along with his bodyguards walked up to the group. "Mother, the guards are finished we can catch up later. I'd rather get this meeting with the Hokage over with."

The woman who did not look old enough to birth a fifteen year old let alone a 35 year old nodded before hugging Kagome once more.

"You'll tell me all about this boy when we're done, you hear me?" she questioned her youngest child softly and Kagome nodded before watching her brother and mother walk off.

"Well that explains why you're so pretty."

"Ino!" Sakura reprimanded

"Well it does." she pouted as Kagome laughed, now forced to tell the two of her other brother and his teammates.

…

"Hayami-sama." Tsunade acknowledged giving the woman a proper bow. "Sesshomaru-sama. Welcome to Konohagakure."

"Tsunade-sama." Hayami curtsied slightly her extravagant kimono not allowing her to do much else. Sesshomaru swore that was why the woman always wore the things when she went out. Walking about the manor she was quite content to wear civilian clothing.

Sesshomaru handed Tsunade the scroll and nodded for her to read it, her shocked face growing on the more she read.

"This is a very generous offer." she mumbled quietly.

"Kagome is very special to us," Hayami began, "she is my only daughter and from what Sesshomaru has told me is very attached to your Naruto."

"They haven't known each other very long, yet you are positive that this is going to work out. I'm a bit nervous to put the gaki out there like I'm setting him up for heartbreak."

Hayami looked at her son and with an encouraging nod Sesshomaru once more began speaking, "It is rumored that our family was descended from a great dog demon, much like the Uzumaki were descended from a kitsune. It was always accepted by both of our families due to our generous chakra reserves and long lifespan. I've seen the way Kurama reacts to my sister. He along with Naruto is smitten."

"Kagome appears to be not too far off from that as well though. Sarutobi came to Touga and I when Naruto was first born after his parents … anyway he brought the idea up. My only daughter married off, like a piece of cattle sold. Now that they are older and found their way to each other regardless I can't help but think my stubborn need to keep her close to me always was in vain."

Tsunade looked at the two before taking the scroll to her desk. She read the contract over once more and with a determined look in her eye dipped her pen into her inkwell and signed off.

Uzumaki Naruto and Taisho Kagome were officially engaged.

…

Naruto smiled warmly at the trio of kunoichi. He noticed Kagome warmed up to Sakura and Ino more than he did Hinata but he chalked that up to the Hyuuga heiress being more shy than the outgoing girl he was dating.

"Naruto-kun. My brother and mother just arrived at the village." Kagome told him walking up to the boy and giving him a kiss on the cheek in greeting.

"Great, your brother can continue embarrassing us more- did you say your mother was here too?"

Kagome giggled at his short attention span.

"Hai. She insisted to be part of the meeting between Sesshomaru-nii and Tsunade-sama."

Naruto gave a thoughtful look to the girl before smiling and placing his arm around her shoulder.

"Ne, Naruto-kun? I sparred with Sakura-chan this morning, I haven't sparred with you yet though." she prodded gently

Naruto looked at her for a short moment before shaking his head in the negative, "I don't want to hurt you Kagome-chan."

He missed the way the girl's eyes narrowed into slits, "That's cute you think you could."

This is not how he wanted this conversation to go but Kagome was not having any of it.

The girl reached towards the boy grabbing him by the neck before bringing their lips together in a heated kiss.

It was over before he was ready and he looked at Kagome who was smiling triumphantly at him the necklace Tsunade-sama giving him hanging delicately from her hand.

Before he could even look down to make sure he was seeing things correctly, Kagome spoke with mirth filling her voice, "Catch me if you can?" and the young girl disappeared in a flourish of camellia petals.

"Kuso." Naruto spoke to himself taking off towards the training grounds hoping it wouldn't take to long to find Kagome.

"They have a weird way of flirting with each other."

Ino just shook her head agreeing with the pink haired girl.

…

Kagome was pleasantly surprised Naruto found her so quickly. The boy rushed at her attempting to take the necklace out of her hands, but Kagome wasn't having that. She deftly blocked his hand and landed a warning punch to the middle of his chest. She smirked when he let out a growl at the force of it.

"Now, now Naruto-kun. A ninja must always be aware of his surroundings. If you want the necklace back," at this she paused placing the string around her neck and letting it fall to the safety of her breasts, "you'll need to fight your way to it."

She ducked as Naruto's fist attempted to make contact with her. What he had in strength she made up for in speed and she successfully dodged all of his hits, taking it up a notch by pulling out a kunai and slashing towards the boy, she smiled when she saw a thin line of blood on his cheek.

"Okay, no more, Mr. Nice Guy." he chided before coming at her with his own kunai.

The two sparred like that for a while before she saw him make hand signs faster than she thought possible and muttered, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Kagome raised her brow as about 15 other Naruto's popped into existence.

"A forbidden jutsu, Naruto-kun. I had no idea you were such a bad boy." Kagome purred, using his distraction to throw some shuriken and causing two Naruto's to pop out of existence.

Naruto growled again and he and his shadow clones charged at Kagome, she narrowed her eyes at the several before pulling out her elbow blades and making quick work of the clones. She only managed to take out three more clones and she felt the ground before she saw anything and growled as Naruto pinned her down.

"My necklace?" he prodded and Kagome smirked and whispered,

"Find it yourself."

She thought she was going to shock him with her bold statement. Instead she was pleasantly shocked when Naruto loosened her obi and top underneath and place his hand around the curve of her breast. It did not linger there long and she felt his hand go to behind her neck and unclasp the necklace from around her. The pressure his other hand had around her wrists were tightened before he let her go. His face inches from her own, he used the hand still behind her neck and pushed her up until the two met.

Everything was on fire and she burned as Naruto pulled her closer to him. Kagome moaned as she quickly flipped the boy over so she was on top. The necklace lay forgotten between the two as she ground down on the boy beneath her. She bit his lip as she felt his hands grab her butt and help her grind down on him between their clothes.

"Kagome-chan." he whimpered not really sure what to do with himself.

He didn't need to do anything though as a force of wind separated the two and they were thrown from each other.

Naruto sat up, completely on edge at what just happened, when he looked for Kagome he saw she wasn't faring much better than him, though she was glaring at something further up.

Taisho Sesshomaru, the Tsukikage and Kagome's eldest brother was staring him down and if looks could kill he'd be dead ten times over he was sure. The silver haired man pointed behind him towards Kagome's general direction.

"Virtue. Intact." and turned around not giving him a second glance.

He didn't know whether to pout or laugh as Kagome gave her brother an earful about being a cockblock.

…

No one spoke that evening as the three Taisho sat around the table eating. The tension was high in the air between the eldest and youngest of her children. And Hayami never knew a time where the two had actually fought.

"Alright, what's gotten into the both of you?"

"Sesshomaru needs to get laid!"

"Kagome would have let the boy take her out in the open!"

"Enough!" spoke Hayami harshly causing the two to sulk.

"Sesshomaru you are the Tsukikage. Kagome you are now officially engaged to be married. You are both strong willed ninja. Now is not the time to start quarreling when neither of you did as actual children." Hayami sighed before looking at her oldest.

"I know you only wish to protect Kagome-chan but she became an adult the second she received her headband. I'll also have you know by the time Toga and I were wed I was already pregnant for you. And before you say anything you were also one month and five days past your due date when you made your arrival."

Sesshomaru raised his brow in shock at his mother's words before she turned to Kagome.

"Given the position your brother found you and your fiance in you can hardly blame his slightly backwards way of thinking to protect your honor." Hayami sighed ignoring her daughter's quiet mumble of, "I was the one seducing him though."

"Kagome I am thrilled you like your intended and I see no harm with you two getting to know each other."

"Now you two make nice." Hayami urged and smiled when the both of them muttered "sorry." to one another.

…

Kagome walked quietly along one of the market paths, lost in thought. The fight between her and Sesshomaru was still weighing heavily on her mind. Today though would be when her mother would meet the blonde haired boy and she would explain to them the terms of the contract Tsunade-sama agreed to.

If she could find her fiance that was.

"Yo!"

Kagome blinked up at the silver haired man, "Do I know you?"

"Nope. I'm Naruto's teacher. Was sent to escort you to the Hokage. Something's come up and Naruto and Sakura are already waiting there."

Kagome nodded her head at the man's serious tone and took off in a blur towards the Hokage's tower. She was quite surprised at how easily the older man was able to keep up with her but chalked it up to him having more experience than her. She was after all still a Chunin.

They arrived in Tsunade's office about the same time and Kagome offered the two others a tight smile as they saw her arrival with their teacher.

"Glad you all could make it, a messenger hawk just arrived from Suna. Gaara has been taken. Team 7 Naruto, Sakura and Kagome you three along with Kakashi as your team leader will go to Suna and collect any and all information you can involving Gaara's capture and assist Suna any way you can to return the Kazekage to his home."

"Tsunade-sama?" Kagome began in shock

"I have already spoken with your brother, I'm sure you've heard by now the betrothal between you and Naruto was sealed with both mine and the Tsukikage's signatures yesterday. Consider this a test to see if you can work together as well as everyone believes you can."

Kagome nodded her head and bowed to the Hokage, straightening her back when she stood, she couldn't be sure but she thought she saw a look of approval on the other woman's face. She spoke again before she could think too long on it though.

"Dismissed."

…

Kagome watched as Jiraiya pulled Naruto aside and spoke to him quietly before disappearing in a puff of smoke. He smiled towards her as he joined herself and Sakura-chan at the gates.

It did not escape her notice that the smile didn't reach his face as he was lost in his thoughts.

For once, Kakashi wasn't late surprising both the original members of team 7. Kagome listened as Kakashi gave a brief description of the mission before motioning for them to depart.

It wasn't long before they came across Shikamaru and another girl she had yet to meet.

"Temari-chan! Shikamaru-kun!" Sakura waved at the pair as they left the gate.

"You don't know yet, huh?" Naruto questioned seeing Temari's carefree expression.

"Naruto-kun!" reprimanded Sakura.

"Know what?" the girl questioned eyeing Kagome's headband marked with a crescent moon.

"The Kazekage has been captured." Kakashi spoke quietly, "Team 7 has been assigned to travel to Suna and assist anyway we can."

Temari nodded her head and Kagome was very impressed with the older girl's ability to cloak her face of emotion. And before she knew it Team 7 was off alone with a single ninja from Suna.

…

AN: Hayami means rare and unusual beauty in the translation I found.


End file.
